Creation brand
Creation brands (창조브랜드) are companies run and operated by Creation (Brahma) magicians that produce items and clothing for people to use. There are 10 Creation brands on Willarv, although only 9 are currently known. Overview The spell bhavati brahma allows a Creation magician to either permanently alter an existing item or shape a new creation using existing materials, in which the resulting item can be much improved on the original materials and will not vanish. Extensive research was required to enable the first creations. Ever since the discovery of the mechanisms behind creation magic through research, the creation of items became easy to do, and also became the source of easy money. With revolutionary creations being made, Creation magicians faced the threat of their recipes being stolen. Therefore Creation brands were founded, where research results could be kept safe and secret. In some cases, Creation magicians keep their secrets by memorizing their recipes without writing them down. Many creations are lost this way. List of Creation brands Artram Korean spelling: 아트람 Representative: Lutz Sairofe Head office: Eloth Branch office: Kalibloom Products: Emergency Escape Capsule (for airships), graphics tablets/tablet PC (with text to voice function) Brimo Representative: Riche Seiran Head office: Kalibloom Products: (likely) Riche's transcendental measuring device and the surveillance system outside of Kalibloom , building construction Before the Cataclysm when suras were still a threat, every building was constructed to be extremely sturdy; but after the superior suras disappeared, rumor has it that buildings were no longer being built to be as sturdy. Since the Cataclysm, new buildings tend to crumble more easily and cannot withstand too many magic attacks. The brand that does the most construction is Brimo. Creation&Origin Representative: Lorraine Rartia Head office: Atera Staff: Airi Yui, Eiraheeari Catroshife Forellica Korean spelling: 퍼렐리카 Products: Ran's suit "Blessing Terra" in the water channel Hella Korean spelling: 헬라 Head Office: Rindhallow This creation brand runs the Hella Private Magic Academy in Rindhallow. This school for girls has a complicated admission criteria, with a notoriously high dropout rate. It is also known as the Witch Academy. Lordbell Korean spelling: 로드벨 Products: soy sauce Lordbell had a monopoly on the production of soy sauce on Willarv and kept their recipe secret, but when the brand went bankrupt, production stopped and price of soy sauce skyrocketed. Merihorn Korean spelling: 메리혼 This creation brand runs a Merihorn Private Magic Academy in Atera, Mistyshore, and Kalibloom. It is co-educational, but with separate buildings for boys and girls and only admits students while they are in their teens . Rakras Korean spelling: 라크라스 Branch office: Kalibloom SAbitRI Korean spelling: 사비트리 Products: Huan Sairofe's bunny suit, Brilith's previous red dress "Burning Rose" In the finite, the SAbitRI brand was managed by close relatives of Meiwen Hael, the mother of Agwen Rajof. Notes and Trivia *The brands Artram and Brimo are fierce competitors. *The brands Hella, SAbitRI, Artram, Rakras, and Merihorn organized a magic fashion-fair for women in Rindhallow in the year N11. *The brands Merihorn and Hella are known to operate private magic academies. References Category:Index